Trust
by Jillybean2115
Summary: Since Erik left to start the brotherhood Charles went through a lot. What happens when one day Logan comes back in time to save the future. Erik will then find out what Charles has gone through and wishes to help him. Can Charles really trust him? Can Charles trust him to not leave again?
1. Chapter 1

Its been a month since Erik left It was only Hank, Alex, Sean, and Charles. Hank told Charles he had to be in the wheelchair for another month. The bullet was two inches from hitting his spine.

After a long day of training, everyone went off to bed. Charles was just laying in the bed thinking about everything.

'Go to sleep Hank' Charles told him telepathy. Hank was still in the lab working on experiments. Hank listen to the professor and went to bed.

Once Charles known all the boys were asleep he closed his eyes. He was slowly drifting off to sleep till he heard footsteps in the hallway. He quickly sat up and pressed his two fingers to his temple ready to attack. The door swung open to see Erik. He was wearing his usual clothes but wore Shaw's helmet.

Erik walked in and sat at the edge of Charles bed. They just stared at each other not saying nothing.

"What are you doing here Erik?" Charles asked breaking the silence.

"Just want to see you" Erik said truthfully.

"Why? You're the one that left"

"I know I am, but I wanted to see if you were OK after what Moira did to you" Erik said. Charles couldn't believe he kept blaming Moira when he did it.

"Oh Erik" Charles said shaking his head. "We both know she wasn't the one who got me in this situation" Charles wasn't just talking about the bullet that got him. When Hank was examining him, they came to find Charles has another mutation.

"I know. Everyday it kills me inside to know I did that to you. I love you that's why I want you by my side. I want you to help me take over the humans Charles"

"I can't do that Erik. You know we both want different things. You want to kill all humans. I just want both humans and mutants to live in peace."

"I understand. I better go" Erik said standing up and walking to the door.

"Wait, Erik. I-" Charles said making the metal manipulator to turn around. It looked as if he had hope in his eyes. Hope that Charles would go with him. If Charles would told him that he was able to have kids and he was pregnant at that moment, what would he do? What if the child came on as a human? Would Erik hate it like the rest of the humans?

"You what Charles?" Erik said with hope and nervousness in his voice.

"I wish you the best" Erik smiled at the man he loves words. He turned around and left.

Later that night when Erik was trying to sleep, he was trying to figure out what Charles really wanted to tell him. He had the look in his eyes like when he left him on the beach. It looked like sadness. Erik shrugged it off and went of to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It is now just Charles and Hank in the huge mansion. Charles had gave birth to two health babies. He had one boy and one girl. Growing up Charles helped the twins learn their abilities.

Pietro, the oldest by 30 seconds, is able to run at the speed of light. Sometimes he takes advantage of it but what 16-year-old boy wouldn't.

Wanda is a telepath just like her dad. She was able to control it pretty fast since Charles is one as well.

A year ago Charles told the twins to go find a safe place to live. He couldn't let the twins get hurt or captured by the government.

Sean and Alex left a month before the kids. They got into a huge argument and couldn't stand each other. Hank decided to stay even though Charles told him to go live his life.

There was a knock on the door but Charles knew Hank was going to get it. He heard things falling and breaking. He ignored it and kept on trying to find this book he lost. Then someone was thrown through the wall. Hank walked through the hole in the wall in his blue form.

"Knock it off!" Charles said making the two stop fighting.

"Hank go to the lab and who are you?" Charles asked.

"I'm Logan. I've been sent from the future" the man in the tank top and jeans said.

"Well tell who ever sent you that I'm busy"

"You're the one who sent me. There's a war happening and if I don't change the past, then everyone's going to die" he said.

"OK I'll help you. That means we're going to have to get the team back together" Charles said.

"Your future self told me to find Erik first" Logan said.

"Of course I would. He is locked at the bottom of the pentagon. He is a monster. If we are going to get him, we're going to need the fastest" Charles quickly told Hank that they needed to go to London.

Once at the house Charles just opened the door. The house was a little bit a mess but what house isn't. There was a teenager with white grayish hair.

"Oh hi have a seat" he said throwing the mess on the couch to the then ran really fast to the kitchen. he returned with two beers.

"He can help us with a prison break?" Logan asked.

"Yeah. He's a pain in my ass" Charles said. The teenager then ran and got pizza, then went back to the arcade game.

"Prison break? that's illegal you know that right Dad" he said turning around.

"Not unless you get caught, Pietro" Charles said.

"Wait! Pietro's your son. that means Ana's your daughter" Logan said.

"Yeah future I'm guessing" Charles asked. Logan just nodded his head.

"Who do you want to break out Dad?" Pietro asked.

"An old friend of mine Erik. He's locked at the very bottom of the pentagon" Charles said.

"What did he do so bad?"

"He has the ability to control metal. He wants to kill all the humans. He is what I like to define a monster"

"Sounds like a cool guy" Pietro said smiling. "Lets go then" he said speeding out the door to the car. Charles and Logan walked out to the car as well.

"Hey what up Uncle Hank?"Pietro said to Hank doing a handshake.

"Nothing really. Just driving you guys to trouble"

"Sweet! I love trouble!" Pietro said sitting in the passenger seat. Hank smiled at his god son. They drove back to the mansion to get the jet for the trip to Washington.

Pretty soon they arrived to the pentagon. Hank had landed the jet a little further away so they don't get caught right away.

"Don't worry I got a plan. I'll call you when it's all clear or if I get caught" Pietro said.

"Ok sweetie. Stay safe. Ok?" Charles said hugging him.

"Dad your embarrassing me"

"I know. Now go get Erik" Charles said while Pietro put on the goggles that always rest on his head. When he was younger he always complained that when he ran fast stuff would get into his eyes. So Charles found some goggles that were just laying around.

Erik was sitting on the floor looking up at the tall ceiling. He then looked down at the floor. He looked at his bed to see his wallet. It was the only thing they allowed him to keep. Nothing really was in it just his license, some cash, and some pictures.

There was just three pictures. one was his mom and the other one was all the kids and Charles and him. The last one was Charles and him. It was a picture they took on their first date.

*Flashback*

"Where in God's name are you taking me, Erik?" Charles said while Erik covered his eyes with his hands.

"Ok we're here. You're ready liebe" Erik asked. Charles nodded his head and Erik uncovered his eyes.

There was a blanket with plates of food on top. There was also a bottle of wine and two glasses. Erik decided to make a picnic here since he remembered Charles said it always looked so beautiful and peaceful.

"I love it Erik" Charles said smiling up at him. He grabbed Erik's hand and dragged him to go sit down. They sat there eating and laughing.

"You remember when we first met Sean" Erik said once they were done eating.

"Holy hell. The boy did not have no game" Charles said laughing a little bit.

"Got to say though, he has better game then you Mr. It's a Groovy Mution"

"How do you know I say that?" Charles asked.

"Raven of course, but I think it's cute how you flirt"

"So funny Erik. I would of said something rude but I love you so I won't" Charles said blushing a little bit at the end.

"You know I love you too Charles" he said kissing him. They laid back looking up at the clouds.

"Let's take some pictures" Charles said taking out his camera. He turned it so the lens are facing them. They took one of them smiling and one of them kissing. They shared a couple more kisses then decided to go back inside.

"You go check on the kids, I got to do something" Charles said. Erik went into the kitchen and talked to all the kids.

'Come to my study' Charles told Erik.

"Ok kids got to go don't make a mess or break anything" he told them.

"Ok bye" they all said at once. Erik walked to the study and opened the door to see Charles just reading a book.

"This is what you needed to do. To read a book"

"No to do this" Charles said getting something out of his book. He handed him two pictures.

"I love them Charles" Erik said hugging Charles.

"I knew you would"

*End of Flashback*

Erik was holding the picture smiling at the memory. He then heard people falling and a jet landing somewhere. Erik knew it wasn't Raven cause he told her not to rescue him.

He then looked up at the glass ceiling to revel a teenage boy wearing a lot of silver. Silver hair, leather jacket, and goggles. The only thing that wasn't silver was his t shirt, pants, and combat boots. The boys hands started to shake and then he broke the glass. He helped Erik up and the two went into the elevator.

"Who are you?" Erik asked the boy.

"I'm your savior. Bow down before me!" the boy said pointing at the floor.

"What?" Erik said clearly confused. The boy just started laughing.

"I just really wanted to say that! I'm Quicksilver" he said sticking his hand out as a greeting. Erik just stared at his hand. "Ok" he said sticking his hand back to his side. "I'm guessing your Erik. I heard a lot about you from Uncle Hank" he said walking to the other side of the elevator. Erik just stared at Quicksilver trying to figure out who's his mom. The door opened to revel the man he would not expected to break him out of prison.

"Charles" he said a little shocked to see him. At the beginning Erik saw happiness in his eyes but it soon changed to anger. Next thing Erik knew he was on the floor holding his cheek from Charles punch.

"Nice to see you too old friend" Erik said standing up.

"What are you doing here Charles?" Erik asked walking to Charles.

"What do you think I'm doing Erik? I'm getting you out of here" Charles said.

'I missed you' Charles heard Erik's mind say. Charles noticed Erik was looking at his eyes to his lips. He knew Erik was hoping he missed him too.

Pietro was just standing there slightly confused. Hank had told him about Erik and Charles. About how they were close friends and they both acted like dads to the whole group. He also said Erik had left on some pretty bad terms with his Dad, but right now it looked as if Erik left on bad terms without knowing it.

_Poof!_

"Ahhh" Pietro screamed.

"God your still not fucking use to that" the girls said.

"What are you doing here Ana!" Pietro yelled at her.

"I can ask you the same thing. You are going to get yourself caught here" Ana said.

"No I'm not Ana" he said.

"Yes you are"

"No"

"Yes"

"Stop it you two!" Charles said to his kids. "You guys are brother and sister. Get along for once and we got to go" Charles said to all of them.

On the jet Charles was just with Hank in the front as Hank flied the plane. Erik was sitting down with Logan while the twins were talking.

Erik was just looking at the twins while they talked. Pietro, to Erik, looked slightly like Charles. His hair was styled like Charles and had his lips. He stood at about 5'11. His twin sister, Ana, seemed like the complete opposite. She had long brown curly hair and stood at about 5'7. Other then that she looked nothing like Charles. She must get her looks from her mom. Charles finally decided to go sit with the rest of them.

"You're walking" Erik said.

"Yes I am I was in the chair for just two months"

"Where's the others at?" Erik asked.

"The two got in a fight and went their separate ways" Charles responded.

"What about Moria?" he said smirking.

"She left"

"After of before you fucked her?" that got the twins attention.

"That's none of your business Erik"

"Yes it is and you know it!" Erik yelled standing up. "You know exactly why Charles!" Charles then rose which caused Pietro to too. Pietro saw how his Dad punched his old friend before and he knew if he hit him again Erik would fight back.

"It is none of your business!" Charles yelled. "You abandoned me! You abandoned me when I needed you the most!" he yelled in his face.

"Why did you need me! Because you got Moria pregnant!" Erik yelled back.

"No! You know what! It's about time I tell you all the truth" Charles said.

"Oh I already know so can I-" Ana said.

"No sit down. Just cause you read my mind does not count" Charles said to his daughter. She just stood next to her brother while he crossed his arms.

"Moria wasn't the one who got pregnant with the twins. I was" Erik and Logan were the only ones shocked. Charles told the twins when they were 14-years-old.

"After I got shoot I had found out I had a new mutation I was able to have kids. When we found out I was pregnant I was already two months along" Charles said. The twins didn't know why they had to stay they already knew all this.

"Wait! Two months that was the night we got in a fight and everything happened" Erik said. Charles just nodded his head knowing Erik was slowly understanding. Erik turned to look behind Charles to see the twins.

"I'm their father" Erik said looking back at Charles. "That's why on May 9th you called for me. That was the one night I decided to not wear my helmet. It was because I was telling myself something" Erik said.

"Yes. That was the day the twins were born. You have no idea how scared I was Erik" Charles said with tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there. I'm sorry I wasn't there to hold you through everything. I meant it when I said I missed you. That was why I wanted to get captured. So I could prove to you that I don't want to kill humans. I want to help you start your school and to be by your side for the rest of our life's" Erik said truthfully. By the end of Erik's speech Charles was crying because Erik had changed. He changed to the good person he knew he was. Erik hugged Charles while he cried into Erik's chest. Charles pulled away and looked at Erik.

"Promise me you'll never leave me again" Charles said.

"I swear on my life I won't leave you" Erik said wiping away Charles stray tears. Ana was smiling at her two dads. Pietro just stared at them but soon walked up to the two.

"Wait Dad. You tryin to tell me the guy who was acting like a ass a while ago is my other dad" Pietro asked Charles.

"Where you not listening? Yes Pietro he is your father" Pietro turned and looked at Erik. At first he just had a serious look but then he smiled.

"Hi! I'm Pietro Xavier-what ever your last name is. I really love your mutation. Can you show me how you do that? I really can't wait to get in trouble with you. I love you!" Pietro said really fast and then hugged him. Erik stood there awkwardly as he hugged him. He looked at Charles to try to figure out what to do, but Charles smiled at how his son took the news. Ana came up and prayed her brother off her dad.

"I'm sorry about him. It comes with his mutation" Ana said finally getting her brother off. Pietro immediately went to hug his Dad. Charles shook his head but hugged his son back.

"I'm Wanda, but call me Ana. I'm the mature one even though I'm the youngest by a couple of seconds. Also we don't hate you for not being here" she said reading his mind a little bit.

"How did you-" Erik said a little shocked.

"I'm a telepath like Dad, but I can shoot plasma blast. So it's pretty useful in battle unlike Dad"

"What does that mean?" Charles said to the two.

"Sorry Dad but you suck at fighting"

"No I don't!" Charles said a little shocked.

"Actually he's pretty good at fighting. He's got a good tackle" Erik said remembering when Charles tacklers him on the bed and on the beach.

"Ew! I don't need that image in my head" she said regret reading his mind.

"Now Uncle Hank" Ana said making Hank to turn to look at her. "We need to go to New York" she said walking up to sit in co-pilot seat.

"Can I ask why New York? Hank said.

"I convinced Alex and Sean to meet me in Central Park. Oddly they live in the same city" she said. Hank nodded while going in the right direction.

"Oh here" Charles said throwing him a bag. "I brought you some clothes"

"Thank you" Erik said.

"Go change before we get there" Logan said. Erik stood up and went to the bathroom.

"I always knew for some reason Pietro was your son" Logan said. "I owe Scott 20 bucks" Charles just laughed at his words.


	3. Chapter 3

Hank landed in the airport that let them land. The door opened and they all walked off the plane.

"Hands everyone" Ana said going to transport all of them to the park.

"No Ana. We are going to walk there like normal people" Charles said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Does that mean I can't run there?" Pietro asked.

"I don't think so Pietro" Erik said to him.

"Ok Dad" Pietro said walking to his sister. Erik smiled at the fact Pietro called him Dad. Charles saw Erik smiling and knew why immediately.

"You seem happy" Charles said walking next to Erik as they all started walking.

"He called me Dad. Is it weird that I'm happy he did?"

"Absolutely not. You're happy because you know he loves you" Charles said holding Erik's hand and leaned his head on his shoulder.

While walking Logan and Hank talked about how they are going to be friends in the future. Ana was tired so Pietro gave her a piggy back ride. Charles and Erik just held hands and watched the twins.

They got to the park and spotted Sean and Alex. It seemed to look like they were arguing.

"No! I want nothing to do with you! You fucked up Alex! No matter what you fucked up!" Sean yelled.

"I know I did, but I've said sorry a billion times!" Alex yelled back.

"Well that doesn't change anything! I want nothing to do with you!" Sean yelled about to walk away.

"No! Wait!" Ana said running after Sean, but of course Pietro beat her to it. Ana walked over while Pietro dragged Sean back.

"We need your guys help which means you two will have to live under the same roof. I get you guys got into a huge argument probably about something stupid. I never read your minds at all like our deal. Ok! Maybe I just did but that's cause you guys are thinking really loud. Holy Shit! This is fucking huge! Alex, Sean has ever right to call you a jerk cause you are! And Sean, holy shit, your really thinking and willing to do that?" Ana said.

"Ana! What did I tell you!" Charles yelled at his daughter.

"Sorry Dad. Don't judge other people by their thoughts" Ana said

"Now what do you say to Alex?"

"Sorry Alex, but you really are a jerk" Ana said whispering the last part. Pietro shook his head agreeing with his sister.

"Back to topic, um, what do you need us for Professor?" Sean asked wanting to forget everything.

"We're getting the gang back together. We need to fix the future" Charles said keeping it simple.

"Fixing the future. Getting the gang back together. I'm all in" Alex said. He then turned and looked at Sean.

"Fine, I'm in. I'm leaving right after though" Sean said.

"Ok it officially now we just need Raven" Logan said.

"Ok. I'll tell her to meet me at the mansion. Ana take us to the jet" Charles said making everyone join hands with her.

**A/N: Hey just wanted to say I know some things are kind a confusing. The bullet that hit Charles missed by 2 inches and I get that it could of hit something else but for the sake of the story I didn't make that happen. Your also wondering why Charles forgiven Erik so quickly. It's because Charles saw the fact that Erik would give up the Brotherhood to be with him because he loves him and the twins. **

**Now I want you to answer some questions. What do you think Alex and Sean's huge argument is about? What do you think about Pietro? How do you want Ana's personality to be? Do you want her to be serious? Easy going? Funny? Loud? Anything else you can think of. To answer all these questions just hit the review button down below and leave me a wonderful review. I just might pick one of your guys ideas. If I do I'll give you a shout out. Hope you have a kick ass day! Love ya all!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hank landed the plane in the back and Pietro ran out the door as soon as they landed. Everyone got off and inside they were greeted by Raven.

"Kids go to your rooms. Raven the study" Charles said. He immediately walked down the hall after he spoke.

"You heard him. Twins take Logan to a room. Raven" Erik spoke basically repeating what Charles said. Raven and him both walked down the long hall to the study. When they walked in Charles gave Erik a glass of whiskey.

"I don't want any" Erik said trying to give it back to Charles.

"After today, you need a drink cause I do" he said pouring himself a glass. Erik say down on his favorite chair. He looked around to see it was was exactly how it was before he left. All the books on the shelf, the stack of papers on his desk, and then the chess table. The game was never touched. It still was on the same move.

"So, What do you need me for?" Raven said snapping Erik back to reality.

"Dear sister, we need your help. We need to change the future" Charles spoke softly.

"What do I get in return?" she asked. Charles looked at Erik since he was better at negotiating.

"You can live here, and if you don't want to then we won't stop you. If the government ever catches us we won't tell them were you and the others are at" Erik said sitting back in his chair. "So do we have a deal?"

"Are you offering the others this deal?" she spoke looking between the two.

"Sean is most likely leaving right since he can't stand being around Alex. Alex will probably leave as well. Hank wants to stay here and the twins will stay here for a while then go on with their life's" Charles said.

"Who the fuck are the twins?" Raven said clueless.

"Charles" Erik said as Charles put his two fingers on his temple. Ana teleported in while Pietro ran in through the door with his goggles on. From the two coming in a lot of books and papers flew everywhere.

"What did I tell you two about using your powers in the study!" Charles said standing up mad.

"I'm out!" Pietro said running to the door but something, or more like someone stopped him.

"What the hell! Why can't I run!" Pietro yelled sounding scared.

"You really shouldn't wear a bullet belt" Erik said pulling Pietro back to his normal spot.

"You're the one doing this? Sweet! I was right when I said we'll get in a lot of trouble together Father" Pietro said. Raven heard what Pietro said at the end and went wide eyed.

"These are your kids Erik?" she said to him.

"Yes they are. Twins say hello to your Aunt Raven" Charles spoke. The two just stood there and waved.

"Nice to meet you guys but I'm no really your Aunt"

"Of course we're not. We're not blood related but you are Dad's adopted sister" Ana said making it a little easier for both her dad's.

"Oh my god Charles! You had kids, but how? Let me guess new mutation?" Charles just shook his head yes. "Fine I'll help you guys and I'll stay afterwards" she said

"Good now twins clean up this mess. Raven you know were everything's at. Erik enjoy your drink" Charles said standing up and leaving. Erik was confused and looked at Ana hoping she known why Charles said it like that. She shrugged her shoulders and just helped her brother clean. He put down his drink and ran after him.

"Did I do something wrong?" Erik said once he caught up to Charles.

"I don't know? Did you?" Charles said stopping in his tracks and crossing his arms.

"No but it seems like I did"

"How do I know you're staying cause you want to?" Charles asked.

"I do want to stay. I want to stay cause I feel bad"

"Exactly! You want to stay cause you feel bad for us. Tell me? If the twins weren't here would you have stayed?" Charles asked.

"Don't you dare say if the twins weren't here!"

"Why?!" Charles said. "You know because of you our son could of died" Erik looked up shocked. "That bullet was a centimeter from hitting our son"

"God. I'm so sorry. I really have put you through a lot. I don't even know why you want me to stay after-"

"I want you to stay cause I love you. You really have put me through a lot. Physically and emotionally but once you left I realized how much I really loved you. I missed you so dearly. I missed you yelling at the kids when they did something wrong. You being next to me when I wake up. I missed your kiss, your touch. I just missed you in general. I want you to stay cause I can't imagine losing you again" Charles said staring right at Erik.

"I missed you too Charles. I really did ask Raven. I wanted to get captured cause I knew that would prove to you I've changed. The only way to do that was to do something horrible. I hate myself for doing that but I knew that would change your mind about me"

"You didn't need to do that Erik. All that you had to do was come home to the twins and I" Charles said.

"I know I'm just so stupid Charles" Erik said pulling him in to a hug. "I love you so much liebe"

"I love you too Erik" he said into his chest. The two was then interrupted by someone clearing their throat. They pulled apart and turned to see Alex looking at the two.

"Um can we talk Professor?" he said.

"Absolutely Alex. Erik I'll see you later?" Erik shook his head and walked off.

"The study should be clean by now because of Pietro. Lets go" the two walked back side by side. Once in Alex sat down while Charles picked up his glass again.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Charles asked.

"I just... I don't know what to do professor" Alex said put his head into his hands. Charles knew immediately his student was frustrated.

"What do mean?"

"You know what I'm talking about. You heard exactly what Ana heard. I just don't know what do. I did something so fucking stupid and now I'm losing someone who means the world to me" Alex said on the verge of tears. It was heart breaking for Charles to see the strong boy he knows about to cry.

"Alex you just need to talk to him. Say how truly sorry you are and that you didn't mean any of the things you said and done" Charles said.

"That's not the problem though" Charles knew he had to do something else.

"What did you do Alex?" He asked. He slowly saw a tear roll down Alex's face.

"Let's.." It seemed as if the words he's about to say are painful. "Lets... Let's just say that... that I... I did something that made this situation so much worst" Alex said as he started to cry. Charles leaned forward not sure what to do.

"What in gods name did you do Alex?" Charles said. Alex shook his his head and quickly stood up.

"I can't. Good night professor" Alex said voice cracking at the end. He ran as fast as he could out of the room and all Charles did was watch. He didn't know what to do. He never seen him cry before even when Darwin died. Charles just sat there till he finally decided to head to bed.

When he walked into his bedroom there stood Erik. He was was looking out the window as if he's been waiting.

"He could of went to sleep if you wanted to" Charles said walking to his desk looking over all his papers.

"I wasn't that tired and I wanted to wait for you"

"Well here I am" Charles said walking to Erik. "and I can really use a hug right now" Charles said wrapping his arms around his torso.

"I well always hold you when ever you want me to" Erik said wrapping his long arms around him.

"Good" Charles said pulling away and leaning up to kiss him. Erik didn't hesitate to kiss back. Charles pulled away and grabbed Erik's hand. "Lets go to bed I'm tired" he said dragging him to bed. They both climbed into bed and Charles immediately snuggled into Erik. Erik smiled and wrapped his arms around him. For once Erik sleeper peaceful holding the man he loved.

**A/n: Hey everyone! Still would like for you guys to answer the questions from the last chapter. I really need ideas for what Alex did for the next ideas. so what did Alex do? Hope you have a wonderful day or night. Love ya all!**


	5. Chapter 5

Erik woke up to see Charles still asleep. For once in his whole life of knowing Charles, he woke up before him and he's glad today he did. It seemed to Erik that Charles looked more peaceful in his sleep. He was still wearing his white button up and slacks from the day before.

Erik's hand slowly moved forward to crease Charles cheek. He had to reassure himself that he was really there. That he wasn't going to wake up from his dream to be on the thin mattress in his cell.

Charles eyes slowly fluttered open as Erik was creasing his cheek. He smiled at Erik glad to see he was still there.

"What's wrong?" Charles asked in a quiet voice.

"Nothing. I'm just glad that I can wake up beside you again" Erik said smiling at him.

"Me too" Charles responded leaning up a little bit so their lips can meet. It was a short simple kiss but it still sent electricity through both their bodies.

"By any chance do you know what time it is?" Charles asked.

"From the clock behind you it says 9am"

"We better start getting up then. I actually wanted to start training at 9" Charles said getting up out of bed. He went into the bathroom and started the shower, Erik just watched him not sure if he should follow him. Charles just stood in the door way with a look as if he's been waiting forever.

"Well are you coming?" he asked.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted me to go with you" Erik said standing up and walking to him.

"Of course I do. Like I said earlier, I missed your touch and your kiss" Charles said looking at Erik with lust in his eyes. Erik leaned down a little and kissed him.

"Then I'll touch and kiss you all day if you want me to" Erik said then went back to kissing him.

"I'll love that" Charles said between kisses. They were full on making out and Erik slowly started walking forward so they would go into the bathroom. Erik kicked the door closed still holding Charles.

Raven slowly started to wake up from her slumber. She looked to her side to see Hank asleep. She can't remember when he came into her room last night. She shook him lightly and he woke up. Raven remembered him to be a light sleeper from all the nights he spent in the lab.

"Hey" Hank said sleepy as he grabbed his glasses from the bedside table.

"Hey. I don't really mind you in here but when did you come in?" Raven said getting up and changing her clothes.

"Oh like at midnight. Alex was being really loud for some reason. So I just decided hey Raven's next door so... here I am" Raven just slowly nodded her head.

"I better go check on him, make sure everything's okay" she said going out the door. She went down two doors and knocked. He didn't answer so just slowly opened the door.

"Alex?" She said finally walking in. "Oh my god!" the room was... lets just say trashed. Chairs and tables were flipped over and papers were thrown everywhere. His curtains were ripped off of the window and in some areas it looked as if there was a fire there. There might of been one but he put it out before it could spread. "Alex!" she went and started to shake him to wake up. He sat up really fast and was breathing heavily.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked. Raven was looking over his appearance.

He was still in his clothes from yesterday not bothering to change. His hair looked as if he ran his fingers through it several times till it was a mess. His eyes were not filled with joy like she remembers. They look almost sad like as if he wanted to cry right on the spot. She knows he was already crying from tear streaks down his face.

"Hank said you were being loud last night. I can see why now. What happened?" she knew something was wrong. He opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it. She saw tears forming in his eyes.

"Nothing. Get out" Alex said getting up and heading to the bathroom. Raven just stood up and left the room like he asked.

Charles was drying his hair with his towel while Erik got dressed. Erik got dressed in a button up and jeans. Charles just wore one of his sweaters and jeans.

"So what are we doing for training?" Erik asked sitting next to Charles.

"Speed is our first task. We time them then see what to do to make their time lower" He said finished with his hair. It was a bit of a mess so Charles grabbed a brush.

"Ok. Are they running in pairs?"

"Yes which reminds me" Charles said standing up and heading to his dresser. "We are going to need these" Charles said pulling out a pair of handcuffs.

"You still have those?" Erik said going back to the memory of them. "Why would we need these though?"

"You'll see very soon my friend" Charles said heading to the door. Erik followed Charles to the kitchen to see all the kids there but Alex. They were all eating and talking amongst one another.

"Breakfast" Ana said giving Erik a plate of food and went back to the stove to cook.

"Thank you" Erik said sitting the plate on the table and sitting down.

"No problem. Dad you want tea?"

"Yes. That will be lovely. Thank you dear" Charles said kissing the top of her head. He went and sat next to Erik as he ate some of the food.

"Where's Alex at?" Charles asked as Ana brought a cup a tea to him. "Thank you sweetie. You should eat" Ana just shook her head and went to get herself a plate.

"Who cares about him? His a asshole" Sean said.

"You don't mean that Sean and you know it" Charles said knowing the boy still cared about him.

'Don't start problems Charles' Erik thought to him.

'I'm not I'm fixing things' Charles sent right back.

"After what he did and what he said I don't give a fuck about that man. He should just kill himself already" Alex had walked in and heard every word Sean said.

"Wow. That must really come from the heart huh?" Sean looked at him regretting what he said. He was about to say sorry but Alex cut him short. "I don't want to hear you bullshit of a excuse" He said pulling out a chair and sitting down. Ana went and got him a plate and it was dead quiet.

'Told you' Erik sent Charles.

"Alright today we are working on speed" Charles announced.

"Yes!" Pietro said happy.

"First up Ana and Raven" they walked up to the starting point. "Alright no teleporting Ana. On your mark, get set, go" Charles said starting the stop watch. They both finished at the same time.

"Alright Raven I want you to be in your normal form and Ana this time you can teleport" they said ok and they were off. Ana beat Raven by 2 seconds so they did really good.

"Pietro, Hank your up. Ready go" They both finished at a so so time. Now Hank went to his furry blue form while Pietro did what he's good at, running. "Ready go" They both came back in a minute. Pietro came back with a hat and a little flag.

"Where did you go?" Charles asked his son.

"Oh went to go see the Big pretty nice" he said. Charles just shook his head knowing he would go there.

"Alright Sean and Alex your last" They both went ready to run. "Oh wait you guys have to run handcuffed together" Charles said handcuffing the two.

"What!" Sean yelled trying to get out.

"Aright ready go!" They both started running but it ended up with the two wrestling. Erik stopped the two by the handcuffs and the rest of the metal on them.

"You know what! I'm tired of the two of you mad at each other! You guys are going to solve your problems right now. Come on let's go inside you guys" Charles said to them all.

"I'm really sorry about everything Sean" Alex said.

"Just cause you said it doesn't mean you mean it Alex. You said how you felt about us you didn't see a future with me. Then you went to a bar and fucked a random girl. Everything you did proves to me you don't want to be with me" Sean said.

"I get I did all those things but now I see that I do want to be with you. I want everything you said you wanted that night. I want to marry you and I do want kids with you. I was just being my young stupid self. I love you so much Sean"

"You.. you love me?" Sean asked looking in Alex's eyes.

"Yeah I do love you, but I don't see how your going to love me once I tell you the horrible thing I did"

"Prison bad or something I'll forgive you for?"

"I depends on how you see it. You know the morning I came home from the bar and everything. We were watching tv when they started talking about the girl we died from a strong shot gun to the head?" Sean nodded his head remembering the girl we was identified as Rachael Reed. "that was the girl I slept with. I don't know what happened but I went mad and... and..." Alex looked down to the ground.

"What did you do Alex?"

"I... I killed her" Alex said looking up.

**Sorry to cut the story right there but I want to know what you guys think. Hit the review button to tell me what you think about everything especially the whole Alex and Sean thing. Hope you have a wonderful day or night. Rock on!**


	6. Chapter 6

"What!" Sean yelled pulling away but couldn't really cause of the handcuffs. Alex hissed from the handcuffs slightly digging into his wrist.

"Ow" Alex said. Sean moved closer to him right after he said that.

"Sorry it's just..." Sean looked down at the grass trying to find the right words. "Why?" He said looking at Alex.

"I honestly don't know. I had woken up next to her and got up to get dress. She was awake and I just asked her 'Are you afraid of death?' She answered no and then I don't remember. When I did come back there was blood everywhere and red marks on the wall behind her. I just ran away. Then it was on the news and I just tried to forget it but I can't" Alex looked down feeling tears in his eyes. "Every time I close my eyes I see the fear in her eyes before I blacked out" Alex finally just broke down still looking down.

"God" Sean said feeling bad. He wrapped his free arm around him to try to comfort him. Alex just hugged him crying. Sean was whispering sweet nothing things in his ear to calm him down.

"Hey look at me" Sean said making Sean look at him. "I get how hard it is but from you telling me it is going to help you so much"

"But I feel so guilty. I want to tell the police be truthful, but if I do then I'm going to prison"

"Don't say that!" Sean said cutting him off. "You are not going no where. You're not going to tell the police anything. This is staying between me and you. I can't lose you" Sean said looking straight in his eyes feeling like crying.

"I have to I can't live knowing that I have done this" Alex said. Sean did the only thing that would make Alex change his mind. He kissed him. Alex was shocked but kissed back. Sean pulled away and rested his forehead against Alex's.

"I love you too much. Promise me you would keep this between me and you?" Alex shook his head ok still resting his head.

"Are you spying Charles?" Erik said walking behind him. Charles was standing by the window watching the two making up.

"Just making sure the two don't kill each other"

"Do you want me to unlock the cuffs?" Erik asked.

"Yes that will be lovely dear" Erik snapped his finger and the cuffs were off. The two boys pulled away and looked at the window. Charles smiled at the two and grabbed Erik's hand and dragged him away. "Lets go make dinner because knowing Anna she want wants to make dinner now"

"What do you mean by that?" Erik asked.

"Let's just say she acts like a mom a lot"

"So pretty much what your saying is that she acts just like you?"

"Yeah I'm going to just admit it. She's lovely though. Everything I dreamed as a daughter" Charles said smiling.

"I'm sure you do. She's just like you" Erik said laughing.

"Oh shut up Erik!"


	7. Author Note

**Hey sorry it's been so long but I can't think of what to write for the next chapter. So I need your guys help. You can message me or just comment if you have any ideas. If I like your idea and use it, I'll give you a shout out. Also I'm so shocked that you guys like it. I'm proud to know people like my story. So please comment or message me love you guys. Have a amazing day or night. **


End file.
